Lo que tú eres
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: —Estás bajo arresto, ten por seguro que te llevaré a prisión cuando regresemos al gremio. Al oír esas palabras se endereza. En ningún libro de amor había leído tal cosa. Gajeel no es un señor Knightley y menos un Darcy. Pero sin duda, es quién iría a visitarla a prisión. [Situado en el manga 472]


**Notas de autor:** estaba pensando en libros y se me antojó experimentar con el gale. Como Levy es amante de los libros Sitúen esta historia en el manga 472  
Gale. Sí. Se me antojó. xD  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tampoco Orgullo y prejuicio y Emma. ¿Spoileres si no has leído los libros? Sí.

* * *

 **Lo que tú eres**

* * *

—Gajeel, ¿no vas a dormir? —pregunta.

Cuando Levy no tiene clavada su vista en las páginas de un libro, la tiene fija en el dragon slayer del metal. Y es que, aunque nadie lo sepa, ni el propio Gajeel… cada que lo ve piensa en sus libros de romance.

Con cada historia de amor, no puede evitar suspirar por algún personaje ficticio —sea Mr. Darcy o Mr. Knightley—, y tampoco puede dejar de hacerse la pregunta, la tonta ilusión, sobre si en realidad existen hombres como ellos. Si acaso él es así.

Cuando el metalero abre la boca, se despejan las dudas. ¡Obvio que no es!

—¿Eh? —balbucea casi en tono cavernícola —¿No estás en las mismas? —replica con brusquedad y sin voltear a verla.

Por más idiota que parezca, no puede evitar pensar en libros y protagonistas de ellos. Tiene la manía de comparar su vida con los clásicos literarios, pero en ninguna historia había sufrido tanto como lo sufre ahora. Además, Darcy no era así con Elizabeth Bennet y menos lo era Knightley con su dulce Emma.

—No puedo quitarme este sentimiento de que no volveremos al gremio.

Gajeel no se gira. Parece gruñir, pero ella está tan ahogada en ese sentimiento de inutilidad que no se da cuenta de la molestia que le ha causado.

—Nuestro enemigo está en una dimensión completamente diferente de todo lo que hemos enfrentado ahora… —se resigna. Gajeel sigue sin decir nada —y mis poderes no pueden compararse con los de los demás… entonces… supongo que estoy un poco asustada.

Si le preguntan, no sabría responder por qué lo dijo. Por qué se lo dijo precisamente a él. Si entre las propiedades del metal, no está el ser "delicado". Quizás por la sensibilidad del momento buscaba consuelo, de quien fuera. ¡Él era el único despierto!

Y de nuevo recuerda cuando Lizzy lee la carta donde Jane le cuenta lo de Lydia y se rompe frente a Darcy —claro, ahí a ella ya le gustaba, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con ella. ¿Buscaba consuelo?

O como si de la propia Emma se tratase, ¿qué hizo ella cuando se enteró de lo de Frank?

Cuando una barra de metal sale del suelo, cae en cuenta de lo que hizo… sus cavilaciones son patéticas. —Espe… —la impresión es mayor, que no puede hablar —¿¡Qué es!? —salta para esquivar las otras tres barras de metal que la rodean —¡Gajeel! —reclama.

Eso si no se lo esperaba.

—Estás arrestada bajo el cargo de quejarte demasiado —Gajeel se recarga en una barra de metal y se inclina hacia ella.

Logra ruborizarse y piensa en que es una tonta por no tener confianza en ella (y al perder la fe en ella misma, la pierde con sus compañeros). —Lo siento… es que —se siente apenada y agacha la cabeza.

—Estás bajo arresto, ten por seguro que te llevaré a prisión cuando regresemos al gremio.

Al oír esas palabras se endereza. Ve una sonrisa en el rostro de Gajeel, está confiando. ¡Da por hecho que la llevará a salvo a prisión! Es como una promesa, Levy capta el mensaje a la perfección.

En ningún libro de amor había leído tal cosa. Que aunque fuera brusca, cargada de hierro y tan digna de Gajeel, para ella fue lo más romántico del mundo.

Porque Darcy es inalcanzable, tanta caballerosidad es simplemente irreal. En el gremio son escandalosos y hacen pelea por todo, no involucran mujeres, pero el pelearse frente a todos, no es que le moleste, le resulta que es algo imposible para Darcy. Él jamás haría eso frente a una dama. ¡Vamos! El hombre evitó a Wickham y jamás habló mal de él.

A veces tienen sus buenos momentos, Gajeel principalmente. Él no es Darcy, pero es su caballero. ¿Cuántas veces la ha protegido? Y con esto, le demuestra que lo seguirá haciendo.

Y bueno. El señor Knightley, era un caballero también, quien siempre le marcó sus defectos a Emma. Él siempre la hizo ver sus errorees. Y ni se diga cuando se le confesó ¡Fue a verla porque se imaginaba que estaba triste! Incluso, si eso implicaba salir herido.

Y a ver… Gajeel le decía enana. Y según ella, ser pequeña era su peor defecto.

Gajeel la regaña cuando pierde la fe y la fuerza en ella, por su tamaño. Lo mismo que hacía Knightley con Emma, cuando hablaban sobre sus frivolidades. Quizás no lo hacía con la misma galantería y el romanticismo de la época, pero Gajeel se las ingenia, siempre, para hacer algo que la conforta y la hace feliz.

No es que salvara el honor de su familia.

Menos que fuera a consolarla cuando la creía humillada públicamente.

Pero Gajeel siempre estaría para ella. Inclusive, si la termina arrestando, sabe que iría a visitarla a prisión.

* * *

 **Disculpen esta historia sin pies y ni cabeza, pero siempre había querido comparar a alguien con estos dos personajes ficticios que me encantan y pues Levy me resultó excelente para ello. xD**

 **¿review?**

 **¿crítica?**

 **¡Bienvenidos!**


End file.
